Storybrooke University
by TruestBeliever
Summary: Emma, Killian, and others in their college days. Who knows what will happen with these crazy kids unleashed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Comment. On with the story!**

Emma sighed as she stood in front of Storybrooke U. The slogan: _So good it's like magic!_ was plastered on the front door with a giant blue banner. Students were milling around, forming alliances, renewing old ones. She chewed her lip as she tried to decide which person to approach.

True, she was more of a lone wolf. But it _would_ be nice to have someone to get lost with in-between classes. Also... she was sort of lonely. She closed her eyes and spinned around. When she opened her eyes, she saw a girl with ruby-red lips, talking to a girl with wavy brown hair.

_Okay. I can do this._

Steeling herself, she started to walk up to them. She was trying so hard to look coolly nonchalant that she didn't notice the guy in front of her.

"Oof." Emma gasped crashing into him, her books clattering on the concrete. "Ohmigosh, I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot, I didn't see you..." Then she noticed his cerulean eyes staring deep, deep into hers. Emma felt the breath suck out of her. "Sorry." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. As she stooped down to retrieve her runaway books, she was surprised (and, alright, a little pleased) to see that the guy was leaning down as well, helping her gather her books. He looked up at her, and Emma found herself admiring the seablown look of his hair, fitting perfectly with his amazing eyes. Emma felt a hot flush creeping up to her cheeks. She ducked her head down, trying desperately to cool her reddening face. _What is wrong with me?_ In a while, she had gathered up her books ( with the hot guy's help) and stood up, wishing it had took longer and cursing herself for doing so. The guy stuck out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Killian."

"Um... I'm Emma." she managed a weak, non-ridiculous looking smile (at least, she hoped so) and shook his hand. She found it became increasingly hard to breath. "UmIgottagonowbye!" She got out, then rushed away. She leaned against a wall, breathing hard. Wow. That guy, just... wow. Emma felt the heat coming up into her face once more. This wasn't like her. What was this fluttery feeling in her chest? Why did she act so weird around him? Emma slowly came to grips with the fact that she had her first... and huge... crush.

She barely noticed when the girl with the red lips and the girl with the wavy hair came over.

"Hi." said the girl with the red lips. "I'm Red, and this is Belle." Ruby paused. "Can I just say how lucky you are?"

0-0

_Hours later..._

Will rushed out of his dorm room.

_Bloody hell._

He had to go to the bathroom so bad, it wasn't even funny. He ran to the nearest unmarked door, and threw himself inside, unzipping his pants in preparation. If you were outside the dorm room at that moment (luckily no one was) you would have heard a girl scream, and seen Will running at of the bathroom like a pack of wild dogs were chasing him.

_Bloody school couldn't lable their bloody bathrooms so I can bloody go. Bloody hell. _

The real reason Will was so angry wasn't the whole girl-in-the-bathroom thing. It was more the girl in the bathroom.

Alice.

Will could feel his heart beating under his shirt. Thank God she was wearing a towel. Normally, Will would have enjoyed stumbling into a bathroom with a naked girl in it, but not this time.

Will had secretly harbored feelings for Alice when they first met, years and years ago. By the time he had gotten up the courage to tell her, Cyrus had already had her. Normally, Will would've ignored him and told her everything, but not that time. Not ever.

Because Cyrus was his best friend.

0-0

Regina muttered under her breath as she rummaged through her bag. Where _was_ that blouse?

She wanted to make a good impression on the first day. Ever since she'd become best friends with Maleficent, everyone had started calling them the Evil Queens. Regina acted like she didn't care, but really, it stung her to the core. Why did everyone suddenly turn on her? She was a good person.

"I am a GOOD PERSON!" she shouted, to no one in particular. But even she couldn't deny the fact that she had become more and more distant ever since Daniel had committed suicide. She still had his last love letter to her. Now his darker words made sense to her.

_Regina, you know I love you, and I always will. I just want you to know that you don't need me to convince you that you're a good person. Those people may doubt you, but I never will, no matter where I am, alive or dead. Just don't let the anger win. If anything ever happens to_

At this point several words were crossed out beyond recognition.

_someone you care about, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I love you._

_ Love always,  
Daniel_

Regina's eyes clouded as they always did when she read this letter. She clutched it to her chest and freely cried. She still hurt over his death, even though it was 4 years ago. She thought she could've had a happy life with him. But now, all her dreams were crushed. She had become numb to almost everything else after he died. Now, she was determined to make a better image for herself.

It was what Daniel would have wanted.

0-0

Principle Rumplestiltskin adjusted his desk, making sure everything was at perfect right angles. It was an obsessive habit of his that had started ever since his son Bealfire had run away. He needed everything to be organized, perfect. It was his only way of coping. His only comfort was Mila, the only one who understood his pain, whom he loved more than anything else in the world. He gazed at a picture of him, her, and Bealfire, the one he always kept at his desk. It was the only picture he had left of them being one happy family. The only picture left after the fire. He had clung to it like a life oreserver as he watched his house burn down to ashes. His family had lived in that house for as long as anyone could remember. Now nothing was the same. Nothing will ever be the same.

Rumplestiltskin let a sigh escape his lips as he grasped the microphone, preparing himself for the speech he was about to say. He plastered on a fake smile, quietly readied his happy voice, and walked outside.

"Hello. My name is Rumplestiltskin, I am the principle of this school..."

Rumplestiltskin almost snorted as he went on. Principle?

More like an actor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Thank you guys so much for your amazing comments! Emma, Killian, Will & Principal Rumplestiltskin thank you too! I couldn't keep writing without you guys!**

Emma suppressed a sigh as Mr. Whale, the health sciences teacher, droned on and on about things she already knew, or things she didn't want to know about. From time to time, she felt strands of thought floating to Killian, the boy who she'd crashed into. She quickly reeled them back in, but it was becoming a tiring practice, seeing as this happened every 10 seconds or so. Besides, she had no chance with him. Ruby (the girl with the red lips) had told her that he was the most popular boy in school, and that most girl's biggest dreams were for him to see her. Accidentally.

"To have an actual _conversation_ with him, face to face?" she had gasped, fanning her face with her hand, "it's _unheard _of. And, you're obviously not even a popular girl!"

Emma had been stung a little about the obviously-not-popular comment, but in the span of a week, Ruby, Belle, and her had become close friends. But it was become a little annoying the way Ruby jabbed her with her elbow every time Killian passed by in the hallways between classes. It was also annoying (not to mention embarrassing) the way her cheeks turned a bright red whenever Killian was closer than 10 feet of her. At least she wasn't alone. Every girl in the school had a crush on him, all the ones that weren't taken. There was actually a Killian Fan Club. Of course, _he_ didn't know he had a fan club. It was a protected girl secret, the type that could never be shared without betraying your gender. Emma was a tiny bit proud of herself for turning down the offer to join, even though it didn't take much to refuse. Plus, she found it extensively creepy and stalker-like, so it sort of went against her morals to join it. At least, that's what she told herself. It's not like she _didn't_ want a giant poster picture of him to hang on her wall, but, as was said before, it was creepy and stalker-like.

Emma slowly became aware that Mr. Whale was calling her name. She snapped to attention.

"Uh... yeees?" she said uncertainly.

"Oh good, you're awake," Mr. Whale said sarcastically. "I was wondering if you knew what causes the reproduction system to start?" Emma slowly felt her cheeks flush as the girls around her started to titter with laughter. It didn't help that this was the only class she shared with Killian. And then there was that question. God, why did this have to be health class? After going over her choices quickly, she decided the safest course of action.

"Um... I don't know, sir." Mr. Whale looked at her sternly before going on.

"Well, if..." Mr. Whale stopped for a moment to check the seating chart. "... if _Emma Swan_ here was paying attention, she would have known." As Mr. Whale continued with his explanation of the boorish and uncouth, Emma silently sank lower in her chair.

"No. It couldn't have been that bad." Ruby protested, after the bell had rang, and Emma's bunch had gotten back together again.

"Oh no, it was worse." Emma said dryly.

"Isn't that your only class with Killian?" Belle asked, her slight English accent somehow making the words sound more refined.

"Yes." Emma groaned. "And if you asked if it was horrible, yes, it was one of the worst days of my life." It was then she noticed that they were walking past Killian. Her breath became a bit ragged, and her palms began to feel a little tingly and sweaty. She desperately wanted him to ignore her, but she also desperately wanted him to notice her.

As it turned out, the latter happened. Killian saw her, and, breaking away from his group, walked to her with a light smile on his face. Emma found herself frozen to the spot, while Ruby and Belle stared... in awe? At the approaching form of Killian.

_Maybe he's walking toward someone else,_ Emma thought. That in itself was a feat, as her brain cells were all frozen. But no, he stopped right in front of her little group and started talking.

"Hi, it's Emma, right?" Emma somehow managed a 'yes' and was a bit relieved when he started talking again. Talking was hard when the hottest guy in the whole school (make that the world) was talking to you. "Yeah, Whale can be a little harsh a times, but if you half-listen to what he says, he's actually a pretty cool teacher. Even though what he teaches is kind of gross."

"No kidding." Emma said, thanking God that her voice was normal. "I'm sure Mr. Whale has seen more than a few green faces in his time." Killian laughed. Yes, he actually laughed. At her joke!

"Well, it comes with job," Killian replied, smiling. "Well, see you!" It was then he went back to his friends and Emma was able to breathe normally again.

"Oh my freaking god." Ruby muttered. "He talked to us. Well, you, but by extension, us!" She turned to Emma. "You must have been born on a lucky day and found a 12-leaf clover."

"Let's just... go to class." Emma said, feeling slightly woozy and giddy at the same time. "Before I faint." So they quickly went to their classes, all of of their thoughts fixated on one face.

0-0

Will smiled nervously as Alice walked up to him and Cyrus, somehow looking hot in just a faded T-shirt and jeans. He was hoping that he had gotten out of the bathroom last time quick enough so she didn't recognize his face.

"Hey guys." Alice said, smiling. Good, she was smiling. Will ignored his thumping heart and tried to concentrate on what Alice was saying. "You know, the craziest thing happened to me last night. Some guy just popped in the girls' bathroom after I had just gotten out of the shower!" If Alice had noticed Will intake his breath sharply, she didn't say anything. "Too bad I couldn't see his face. He ran out too fast." Will let out the breath he had been holding carefully through his mouth, so Alice wouldn't notice.

"Maybe he didn't know the difference between the girls' bathroom and the boys' bathroom." Cyrus joked, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulder. Will suppressed a rush of jealousy just as Alice said:

"I don't know how. It was as clear as day, on a plaque right beside the door."

_Beside the door! But you wouldn't_ _notice that during an emergency!_

Suddenly, Alice turned to Will. "What do you think?"

"I think the bastard should be punished." Will said truthfully. And he being punished. Will was kicking himself right now for not noticing. He drew himself back to attention when he noticed Alice was talking again.

"You're always so protective, Will." Alice laughed. "It probably was an accident, like Cyrus said." Will cursed himself for getting a burning anger toward Cyrus. It wasn't his fault that Alice agreed with everything he said. It was a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. When Will reached his classroom, he waved good-bye to Cyrus and Alice, ducking inside the classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

As he settled down in his chair, Mrs. Superior walked up to the front of the class and smiled.

"Class, today we have a new student." She brought the new girl out in front of her. She grinned shyly and waved. Childish, but somehow cute.

"Meet Anastasia."

0-0

Regina was actually glad that she didn't know anyone from this school. It made it easier to make a better image for herself without anyone spreading rumors about her. She hugged her books to her chest and looked back at her dorm room. She shakily took in a deep breath with her dormmate Anastasia in tow. She sort of felt a connection to her. She didn't know anyone here either. The only difference was that Anastasia had moved from St. Helens. and Regina had lived here all her life.

"So, Anastasia, excited for your first official day?" Regina asked. Anastasia nodded silently. "Were you always this shy?" Anastasia had barely said two words to her ever since she moved into the dorm.

"Yes." came the quiet answer, so quiet that Regina had to strain her ears to hear it. As they walked through the halls, Regina saw Anastasia suddenly flush. Worried, Regina asked if she was okay. Anastasia nodded yes but her eyes were following something else... someone else. Regina followed her eyes and they landed on Will something-something. Regina put two and two together and figured out Anastasia liked Will. That, or they had a long and twisted history together, which Regina highly doubted.

"You like Will?" Regina inquired, and Anastasia nodded her head fast. Regina figured this was her equivalent of yelling. "Well , I can't really helped you there. I've never flirted with anyone." And that was true. Daniel was just... always there. Regina brushed the thought away because it made her hurt. "Come on, I have to get you at your class on time." Regina felt silent as she navigated the halls.

_Will I ever get over his death?_

0-0

Principal Rumplestiltskin rubbed his temples as yet another spoiled, rich parent left in a huff, mostly because the questions they asked didn't come with the answers they wanted. His hand strayed to his pocket, where his cellphone was. He wanted to call Mila so badly, and tell how tired he was of this stupid Meet-The-Teacher night. It was college, for crying out loud! All the kids stayed in their dorms! Why would the parents possibly need to meet the teachers? With an effort, he pulled his hand away from it's pocket, and concentrated on the next loudly complaining parent.

_What,_ exactly, was wrong with his school? Every parent that came in with a different problem they had with the school, each problem as inconsequential and senile as the last. Sometimes he wished he never became principal of this twice-damned school. Most times it was nights like these. The only other times when he thought like that was when he was remembering Bae.

A lump formed in his throat as memories of Bae flashed in his head. He wondered how he was doing out there, in the harsh and cruel world. Was he alright? Did he wish he could come back home?

"Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" the parent said impatiently. They waited until Rumplestiltskin looked up, then launched into another speech. Rumplestiltskin wanted to groan and bury his face in his arms. But he couldn't. So he sat there, smile on and soothing words in mind.

Wondering, not for the first time, at how fake he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Man, I just wrote a thing in a chapter I've never wrote before, and I feel... fizzy. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! XD**

Emma tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. She kept on thinking about Killian. Everything about him. His smile, his eyes, his hair, the ghost of a beard that grew on his jaw. She sighed and took out a book. Hopefully, she could read herself to sleep.

_Rhena looked at him, the fire in her eyes gone, replaced by confusion._

_"Why?' she asked. Jared laughed._

_"Why? It's so obvious, and you ask me why? The reason is..." his happy face was gone now, replaced by a serious one, so serious Rhena couldn't help but to sharply draw in a breath. "I love you. I always have."_

_"Oh, Jared!" Rhena cried, rushing into his arms..._

"Ugh!" Emma threw the book across the room, where it slammed against the wall. That was _not _helping. Ruby yawned in the bed above her, than looked over the side, her long hair hanging down.

"Hey, girl. What's wrong?"

"Can't get to sleep." Emma knew Ruby was going to make a comment about Killian, so she cut her short. "And stop smirking. I can feel it." Ruby laughed and shifted in the bed.

"I only smirk because I care, _darrrrling._"Ruby mocked, rolling her r's. "I bet you wish I was _Killian_? Huh? _He _wouldn't smirk at you." Emma growled and threw a pillow at her. Suddenly, knocking was heard at the door.

"Maybe it's your Prince Charming, Killian." Ruby called as Emma got up to answer the door. Emma sighed as she opened it. To her surprise, it was Belle. She was really pale, and she was shaking.

"Guys, something's wrong. _Really_ wrong. Snow's collapsed." Snow was Belle's roommate. She was nice, and sometimes she had hung out with them.

"NO!" Ruby exclaimed. "We got to get there. ASAP." They ran to Belle's dorm room. And sure enough, Snow was on the floor, a thin line of blood dripping from her mouth. Ruby screamed and fainted. Emma wanted to do the same, but she held her ground, slightly swaying.

"Uh...uh..." Emma said. "Okay. We've got to get some help. Go to the boy's dorm, and get some guy's to help us pull her out of the room." Belle nodded quickly, then rushed off. Meanwhile, Emma rushed to Snow and put her head to Snow's chest. Luckily, her heart was still beating, but faintly. Emma whipped out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"Yes. A girl has collapsed. We need an ambulance."

"Oh! Of course!" said the lady on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Um... Storybrooke U."

"Okay. We'll be there as fast as we can." Emma clicked the End Call button and nearly collapsed herself. She was running on adrenaline, and now that adrenaline was gone.

Luckily, Belle burst in, with a ton of guys behind her.

"What did you do, get the whole dorm room?" Emma joked weakly. And then everything went black.

* * *

Emma woke up in an hospital room. It took a moment for her muddled thoughts to get back together, but when they did, she sat up and gasped. A nurse suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hi. Everything's okay. You just fainted from shock and fatigue."

"But-"

"Hey." the nurse leaned down and put her hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Everything's fine. You're a brave girl, calling the police at a time like that." Emma looked at her, bewildered.

"I just did what anyone would do." The nurse chuckled.

"Not in your circumstances. They would have run away or fainted. You held it together until the last minute." The nurse leaned closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "And can I just say, you're boyfriend is fantastic." Emma looked at her, even more befuddled than before.

"You know, dark hair, blue eyes, tall dark and handsome. He didn't leave your side until the doctors forced him out." She winked. "Bye." Emma fell back into her pillows. Only one person she knew fit that description. Killian. Emma slowly let out a long breath. One question was on her mind-

Why?

Why would the cutest, most popular buy in the school have such an interest in _her_? Not to put herself down, but she wasn't exactly Supermodel of the Year.

Emma got up shakily and walked out the door. Ruby rushed up to her with a cry and hugged her so hard Emma could barely breath/

"Nice to see you too-can't breath." Emma gasped.

"God, I was so worried about you!" Ruby took her shoulders and shook her. "Don't you ever do that to again! Hear me? I thought you had contracted some kind of debilitating disease from Snow!"

"No debilitating disease." Emma reassured her.

That was when Killian walked in the room.

Not alone, of course, there was another boy, one they called Charming. Emma couldn't for the life of her figure out why they called _him_ that when there was Killian. But that was her opinion.

"Hey guys," Belle said. "Do you know what's wrong with Snow?" Charming gulped. He looked quite pale.

"S-snow's pregnant." he took a shaky breath. "With my baby."

0-0

Regina huffed a little, tapping her foot, impatient. She didn't like hospitals. She refused to admit she was scared of them, but after what happened to Daniel, why shouldn't she? She didn't want to be in this place smelling of sickness any longer than she had to.

_Did_ she have to?

She didn't have any connection to Snow, or Emma or any of the other girls. In fact, 90% of the people here could say the same.

So _why_ was everyone cooped up in here? It didn't make a speck of sense. You know, besides the fact that it showed school unity, blah blah blah stuff she didn't care about. Not _everyone_ was a cheerleader.

Then again, even the cheerleaders were sighing and crossing their arms.

Where was Anastasia?

The shy girl had disappeared. Regina was slightly miffed. If she was still in her dorm, Regina would be insanely jealous. No... Regina thought she saw a flash of blonde hair among the crowd of annoyed college kids. Regina started threading through the crowd, trying to get to her. Anastasia disappeared into a hallway and Regina made a face. Would she ever stop? Regina finally made her way to the hallway and looked in. And to her surprise...

Will and Anastasia were _kissing_.

Regina hid a smile, but was slightly confused. What the heck had happened? When had this shy girl gotten Will Scarlet under her belt? It was all very confusing to Regina.

_What did you expect in a hospital?_

0-0

_The only thing that this will come out to is more paperwork, _Rumplestiltskin thought to himself reassuringly. _Riiiiight... _

But he knew that he was worried. Very. What principal wouldn't? It wasn't just that he was worried about Snow, but what if her parents sue? Not to mention that he would have to be faced with a university-full of tired teenage students.

All his nightmares had come to life and was knocking on his door, like in a horror movie. But the difference was, Rumple _knew_ he was in a horror movie. But he had to open the door. He took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing..._ He opened the door, and surprisingly, did not find any protesting parents.

Instead, he found Emma Swan.


End file.
